During the drilling and completion of oil and gas wells, it may be necessary to engage in ancillary operations, such as evaluating the production capabilities of formations intersected by the wellbore. For example, after a well or well interval has been drilled, zones of interest are often tested to determine various formation properties or formation fluid characteristics, or to gather fluid samples. Examples of information obtained include fluid identification, fluid type, fluid quality, formation permeability, formation temperature, formation pressure, bubblepoint and formation pressure gradient. These tests are performed in order to determine whether commercial exploitation of the intersected formations is viable and how to optimize production. The acquisition of accurate data from the wellbore is critical to the optimization of hydrocarbon wells. This wellbore data can be used to determine the location and quality of hydrocarbon reserves, whether the reserves can be produced through the wellbore, and for well control during drilling operations.
A downhole tool is used to acquire and test a sample of fluid from the formation. Formation testing tools may be used in conjunction with wireline logging operations or as a component of a logging-while-drilling (LWD) or measurement-while-drilling (MWD) package. In wireline logging operations, the drill string is removed from the wellbore and measurement tools are lowered into the wellbore using a heavy cable (wireline) that includes wires for providing power and control from the surface. In LWD and MWD operations, the measurement tools are integrated into the drill string and are ordinarily powered by batteries and controlled by either on-board or remote control systems. In these systems, a probe assembly may be used for engaging the borehole wall and acquiring the formation fluid samples.
With LWD/MWD testers, the testing equipment is subject to harsh conditions in the wellbore during the drilling process that can damage and degrade the formation testing equipment before and during the testing process. These harsh conditions include vibration and torque from the drill bit, exposure to drilling mud, drilled cuttings, and formation fluids, hydraulic forces of the circulating drilling mud, high downhole temperatures, and scraping of the formation testing equipment against the sides of the wellbore. Sensitive electronics, sensors and even mechanical components must be robust enough to withstand the pressures and temperatures, and especially the extreme vibration and shock conditions of the drilling environment, yet maintain accuracy, repeatability, and reliability.
As downhole testing equipment gets progressively smaller to accommodate smaller boreholes and increasingly complex tools, the high pressures and temperatures of the downhole environment are pushing the limits of conventional testing apparatus. The embodiments disclosed herein overcome these deficiencies and others in the prior art.